theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate DC and Marvel Superhero Showdown
The Ultimate DC and Marvel Superhero Showdown is a movie by AB. Plot Note: This will not be included in the movie. Silver Surfer enters the DC dimension to find a nuke that is connected to one in the Marvel dimension. While there, he discovers a whole new world of superheroes. Frank Richards sends Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk into the DC dimension to find out why Silver Surfer has not returned. Thor and Hulk get in a fight with Superman. Silver Surfer has programmed the nuke to destroy a small area. He flies away as the nuke explodes, and sees Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk. He gets ready to send them back to the Marvel dimension, but as he is opening the portal, Superman hits him with a laser meant to hit Thor. The portal grows to the size of both dimensions, combining them, and the only way to disconnect the dimensions is to have a big fight. All superheroes are in it. Story Beginning "How will we begin this?" asked Hawkeye. Half of the Marvel superheroes had already started fighting. "Fine with me," said Hawkeye, shooting arrows at Green Arrow. Artemis and Green Arrow shot arrows at Hawkeye. They shot regular arrows, then bomb arrows. Then, Hawkeye blocked arrows with his bow. He snuck behind Artemis and kicked her leg, knocking her down. Green Arrow shot a bomb arrow at Hawkeye. Hawkeye jumped back. He was hit with a sleeping arrow, that was fired by Red Arrow. Hawkeye quickly pulled the arrow out and made Green Arrow sleep. "Wow, I'm good at this," said Hawkeye. Hawkeye began fighting Red Arrow with his bow. Captain Marvel and Captain Atom vs. Iron Man Captain Atom fired lasers at Iron Man. Iron Man flew away from them. Captain Marvel flew to Iron Man and grabbed him. Captain Atom started hitting Iron Man. Iron Man shot a missile at Captain Atom. Captain Marvel punched Iron Man. Iron Man kicked Captain Marvel. Captain Atom wrapped his arms around Iron Man's neck and pulled him down. IM tried to kick Captain Atom, but he blocked it with a kick. Captain Atom turned in the air and threw IM down. "This isn't very organized. Maybe if I talk to Superman and Silver Surfer, I can organize this fight," said IM. IM flew away, but Captain Atom/Marvel flew after him. "Stop! I need to organize," said IM. Marvel grabbed IM's legs. IM vibrated his legs, but nothing happened. Captain Atom flew and pulled off Iron Man's helmet. IM watched as far away from him, Superman punched 3D Man and knocked him out. Beast Boy, Plastic Man, Guy Gardner vs. Captain America, Power-Man, Rogue Beast Boy turns into a T-Rex and runs to Captain America and Power-Man. BB begins to step on them. "Quick! Toss me your shield!" said P-M. CA threw PM his shield, and P-M held it up. It blocked BB's foot. "Guys, a little help here!" said BB. GG flew next to BB's head, then made a giant hand that pushed BB's foot down. PM made his hands big, and pushed BB's foot down. P-M jumped out of the way before BB's foot crushed him. CA pulled his shield out from under BB's foot, then threw it at GG. GG made a forcefield, and the shield went the other way. P-M caught it and gave it back to CA. "It's time for me!" said Rogue as she ran to PM and touched him. "Why are you touching me?" asked PM. "This is why!" said Rogue a few seconds later, right before she stretched and punched PM. GG made a forcefield around her. Rogue turned her legs into a drill and drilled into the ground. She came up behind GG, then stretched her head up, made it a hammer, and pounded GG. P-M ran to GG, but BB constricted him as a big snake. "Foolish boy. I'm too powerful for constriction," said P-M right before he grabbed BB's tail and threw him on top of PM. To be continued. Category:Superheroes Category:Movies Category:DC Category:Marvel